


No Place Like Home.

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bathrooms, Declarations Of Love, Don't Try This At Home, Embarrassed Stiles, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Moving In Together, Photography, Sheriff Stilinski Is So Done, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how did the sink break again?” John asked Stiles, “Something’s not adding up.”</p><p>“Dad. I don’t know what happened.” Stiles insisted, a flush rising to his face, “One minute I was showering, the next I heard a thud and it was on the floor.”</p><p>“Stiles. You expect me to the believe that sink just suddenly fell off the wall.” John sighed, he didn’t understand why Stiles wasn’t telling him what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home.

**Author's Note:**

> I broke a sink at a relatives house and to this day, no one entirely knows what happened because I keep changing the story.

**Chapter One**  
“So, how did the sink break again?” John asked Stiles, “Something’s not adding up.”

“Dad. I don’t know what happened.” Stiles insisted, a flush rising to his face, “One minute I was showering, the next I heard a thud and it was on the floor.”

“Stiles. You expect me to the believe that sink just suddenly fell off the wall.” John sighed, he didn’t understand why Stiles wasn’t telling him what really happened.

“I may have leaned on it a little too hard.” Stiles said sheepishly, still blushing furiously. He couldn’t exactly tell his father what really happened.

“But why did Derek apologise too?” John continued, “It doesn’t make any sense Stiles. I just asked you watch the house for a week and I come back to a completely new sink.”

“Trust me. You don’t want to know what happened.” Stiles flushed, “Just drop it and be happy that you have a new sink that doesn’t fucking hang.”

“Language.” John scolded, realisation coming to him, “Oh my God. You broke the sink having sex.”

“Oh my God.” Stiles blushed, “Can we not talk about this. Please.”

“I don’t even know what I’m supposed to say Stiles.” John frowned, “I’m disappointed in you.”

“Sorry. It was a heat of the moment sort of thing.” Stiles apologised, “And you know how Derek is. He gets passionate.”

“I don’t want to know.” John groaned, “Let’s not talk about this anymore.”

“I can do that.” Stiles agreed.

**~o~**

Derek continued to pace back and forth, like he couldn’t believe his ears. He gave Stiles an exasperated expression before looking away. They were currently moving into their first apartment together and Stiles couldn’t think of a better time to tell Derek about the conversation he had just had with his dad. They were expecting friends and family to come over any minute to help them assemble furniture and make the place more liveable.  
“You told your father that we were having sex in the bathroom?” Derek groaned, “What made you think that that was a good idea?”

“I didn’t say that we had sex, he came up with it all by himself. And I may have gone along with it because I couldn’t tell my dad what actually happened.” Stiles frowned, “Why on earth did you apologise?”

“Because I thought I broke it.” Derek snorted, “It was a little loose and I thought that I may have put too much pressure on it. But it turns out it was you.”

“Not all of us have a built in lie detector.” Stiles complained, “How was I supposed to know that sink wouldn’t be able to support my weight.”

“Stiles. What made you think that a hanging sink would support your weight? It’s hanging for one thing.” Derek queried, “What were you even trying to do?”

“People have sex against sinks all the time. You don’t see them breaking them.” Stiles tried to explain, “And I almost broke my ass trying to take a sexy picture for you.”

“Can I see this picture?” Derek asked, trying hard not to laugh. Everything about the situation made him want to. The fact that Stiles broke someone else’s sink trying to take a selfie.

“I was too busy falling to take a picture.” Stiles moaned, “That’s how I ended up getting that massive bruise.”

“On your right ass cheek. I’ve seen.” Derek laughed, “I guess we don’t have to tell your dad what actually happened.”

“Fuck. I love you Derek.” Stiles grinned, kissing Derek’s cheek, before realisation dawned on him. And it seemed like Derek noticed too. Of course Derek would notice.

“Seriously.” Derek snorted, “Who would have thought that the first time you would tell me you loved me would be over a broken sink.”

“I am the worst boyfriend ever.” Stiles moaned, hiding his face behind his hands. He was absolutely mortified. He had told Derek he had loved him plenty of times. When he was absolutely drunk.

“I love you too.” Derek smiled, moving Stiles’ hands to press kisses across his face.

“Aren’t you two adorable.” Laura cooed, pinching Stiles’ cheek.

“So I’m guessing she’s here to help move our stuff in?” Stiles asked, smacking Laura’s hand away from his cheek.

“Well, I’m definitely not here to break your sink.” Laura teased, in turn making Derek laugh and Stiles groan.

“I hate you all.” Stiles sighed, Derek just smiled at him before pressing his lips against his cheek.

“Let’s get a move on with this then.” Laura grinned.

“Let’s.” Derek agreed.

** Fin. **


End file.
